


Shutaba Week 2021

by muk854



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Shutaba Week, Shutaba Week 2021
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muk854/pseuds/muk854
Summary: A series of one-shots for Shutaba Week 2021, celebrating the pairing of Futaba Sakura and the protag of Persona 5.Entries:Day 1: Valentine's DayDay 2: Game NightDay 3: "Who found out first?"Day 4: ProposalDay 5: The FutureDay 6: Futaba's B-DayDay 7: Free Day
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakura Futaba, Kurusu Akira/Sakura Futaba, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakura Futaba
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings everyone, Muk here and I’m back at it again with Shutaba Week for Persona 5! To those who don’t know, Shutaba is the ship between the protagonist Akira, Ren, whatever you want to call him, and best girl Futaba Sakura.
> 
> Now I did this last year, but I never got around to finishing them. I do eventually plan on continuing those at some point, but right now it’s time for this year’s prompts. And the first prompt is the day this is being posted on, Valentine’s Day!
> 
> Now one more thing before we get into this, like last year I’ll be using the name I chose during my playthrough of Persona 5, Hatsu Hikikaeru. As a recap of the meaning, Hatsu comes from the word Kokuhatsu meaning accusation, and Hikikaeru means redemption.
> 
> So without further ado, enjoy.

Hatsu Hikikaeru, former leader of the Phantom Thieves, was in a really good mood.

Following his release from prison, Hatsu had nothing but good fortune come his way. Coming back to Cafe Leblanc to find his friends waiting for him, followed by a celebration that he would never forget. He was glad to have met such good friends during his stay, otherwise he wasn’t sure how he could’ve gone through the year.

But that wasn’t the end for him. It was by coincidence that he was released the day before Valentine’s, a day he had been neutral about. At least, that was until he met Futaba Sakura. While he had been in jail, all that was in his mind was the young hacker, someone he grew truly fond of. Last time he had seen her was on Christmas, where he had left to turn himself in before she woke up.

Seeing her again when he got back was the best thing ever since his release, and he had been looking forward to spending more time with her. And Valentine’s was the perfect day for that.

Currently Hatsu was finishing up his day in Cafe Leblanc, cleaning the last of the dishes. Throughout the day he had a smile on his face that never waivered, which did not go unnoticed by Sojiro. “What’s got you all smiley?” he asked once the cafe was empty of customers.

Hatsu chuckled seeing as he got Sojiro’s curiosity, “Just excited considering what day it is.”

Sojiro raised a brow before realizing what Hatsu meant, “Oh yeah, it’s Valentine’s Day. That explains why there were so many guys bringing girls here.” He then looked over at Hatsu with a curious look, “You got anything planned today, you have been here for almost a year?”

Hatsu smirked, nodding in response which Sojiro just laughed, “You’re a lot like me at your age, let me tell you. When I was young, hoo boy…”

Before Sojiro could finish, the bell ringed indicating that someone entered the cafe. Hatsu turned around to see Futaba standing in the doorway. His smile only widened upon seeing her, and he could see that she was smiling as well, “Yo. You guys are still working?”

Sojiro grumbled upon seeing it was Futaba, knowing why she was here, “You didn’t even bring me anything.”

Finishing the last dish Hatsu walked over to Futaba, a soft smile decorating his face. Sojiro eyed the two before sighing, “Don’t get wrapped up in the mood, you hear me? I don’t want to come back to learning that Futaba is pregnant.”

“S-Sojiro!” Futaba exclaimed with a deep blush on her face.

With that, Sojiro exited the cafe. Morgana followed him, but not before looking at the pair with a knowing look, “Mewhehehehe.”

“That Mona,” Futaba grumbled as soon as the two of them were alone.

Hatsu softly laughed at Morgana’s teasing, “Have a seat, I’ll make us some coffee.”

“Ok,” Futaba smiled.

The atmosphere was quiet in the cafe, which was a nice feeling for the two of them. It felt cozy being alone together after so long. It wasn’t long when Hatsu finished, making sure that Futaba’s had latte art of a heart on it. He handed it to Futaba, who laughed upon seeing the heart, “Thanks.”

“I hope you like it, it’s only the start for what I have planned for today,” Hatsu explained, taking a sip of his own mug.

“Oh?” Futaba asked in curiosity.

\---

“Whoa, whoa, ahh!”

Hatsu didn’t expect his Valentine’s date to begin with Futaba crashing into him. But then again, he likely should have seen this outcome given how she likely never went ice skating before. With how late it was, it was just the two of them on the ice, which was perfect for the two of them.

“You ok?” he asked as the girl was clutching on his chest.

“I’m alright really!” she assured, quickly getting up with a red face, “Just not used to this is all.”

“I can tell,” he chuckled, “But I wanted to try this together, sorry if it’s a bit much for you.”

“Oh no it’s fine really, I’m having fun!” Futaba assured, “Watch, this time I’ll do it for sure. Here I g-Ahh!”

Hatsu moved fast and caught Futaba by the arm before she fell down, “You ok?”

“Y-Yeah, thanks,” she said as she got her footing again, “This is a dangerous sport. Not for beginners at all.”

“Why don’t we go take a break on the benches, we’ve been skating for a while now,” he suggested, pointing towards the benches outside of the rink.

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea,” Futaba agreed as together they moved out of the rink.

They moved to a bench and sat side by side with each other, with Futaba leaning on Hatsu’s shoulder. For a while, neither of them said anything, But Hatsu could see Futaba slightly fidgeting while playing her with fingers together. “Everything ok?” he asked in concern.

“It’s fine, just… I don’t know, guess I’m a little nervous is all,” she explained.

He put his hand on her head in a comforting way that got her to look up at him, “I am too, this is honestly my first Valentine’s Day with somebody.”

“Same,” she said, “Oh uh, there was something I wanted to give you.” She reached for something and took out a small bag with a chocolate cat that looked very similar to Morgana, “Chocolate! I hope you like it.”

Hatsu smiled as he took the chocolate from Futaba, eyeing it like it was a work of art. He could tell that Futaba worked hard on it, and in his opinion it came out perfectly, “I love it Futaba, thank you.”

She smiled for a bit before getting a bit of a somber look, looking down at the ground. Hatsu saw this and was about to ask what was wrong when she started speaking, “Why didn’t you say something?”

Hatsu was unsure what Futaba meant but then she continued, “Why didn’t you tell me you were gonna turn yourself in?” Now he knew what she was talking about. He was afraid this conversation would come up, and it seems like now was that time.

“Do you have any idea how scared I was when I found out you were gone?” she continued, her body shaking at this point, “I was panicking. I woke up and you were gone, I was so scared. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I… I didn’t want to worry you, I wouldn’t want you doing something for my sake,” he answered, “But… I’m here now.”

Futaba was silent for a bit, Hatsu worrying if he said something wrong until she spoke again, “But you’re gonna leave again next month, right?”

He gasped at the sudden revelation. His year was coming to an end, and he would be returning home next month. He had completely forgotten about that, as far as he was concerned he was already home. Hatsu found it ironic that the place he felt alien in, the place he was forced to stay in for something he was accused of, would become the one place he felt truly like himself.

To leave all that, to leave Futaba, he couldn’t imagine it. But apparently Futaba did. He didn’t want to see her like this, he couldn’t stand seeing her so sad. “Do you remember what I promised you before I turned myself in?”

Futaba looked up at him, eyes in her tears, but she nodded yes. “I promised you that no matter what, we would always be together. And that’s a promise I intend to keep, no matter what,” he said in a strong tone, “Even though I will be leaving, I swear I’ll come back. To you, to Sojiro, to everyone. No matter how long it’ll take, we’ll be together again.”

Futaba just looked at him in awe before hugging him tightly, which Hatsu returned with no hesitation. Those were the words she wanted to hear, she had been so afraid of him leaving that she was afraid it was the end. But hearing him say he’ll keep his promise, that was enough to assure her it was ok.

“I love you,” she said.

“I love you too,” he responded.

The two looked at each other, their faces slowly getting closer and closer to each other. Their lips met in a passionate kiss, the only thing on their mind was each other.

This will surely be a Valentine’s Day that they’ll both remember.


	2. Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Hatsu and Futaba, Friday night was always Game Night. When they got together and competed against each other for the fun of it. What will happen on this particular game night?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, Muk here with Day 2 of Shutaba Week.
> 
> The prompt for today is Game Night, which immediately got me thinking of what to do for this one. As an avid gamer myself, I can relate to this chapter which is probably another reason why I love Futaba so much. So let’s just jump straight into this shall we.
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy.

“Potato chips?”

  


“Check.”

  


“Soda?”

  


“Check.”

  


“Fully charged controllers?”

  


“100% and ready for action!”

  


“Ok, we got everything set up for tonight,” Hatsu said, looking at the assorted items on his desk.

  


“Everything except the game, but you said she was bringing it over right?” Morgana asked, sitting right beside them.

  


“That’s what Futaba said,” Hatsu answered, “She should be here any minute, she was awfully excited about this game.”

  


Friday nights were a favorite for Hatsu for one single reason, Game Night. Ever since he started dating Futaba, it has more or less been a tradition that every Friday night they would get together and play games with each other. While they invited the others for some of them, most game nights were spent with the two of them alone. Hatsu always enjoyed them, not only because it meant being around Futaba more, but it was also because whenever she plays she just looks so happy, and that was something that Hatsu was glad to provide.

  


He heard the bell downstairs and knew that she had arrived, hearing her footsteps on the stairs before she made her appearance in his room. In her hand was a single game case that would be the subject of tonight’s game night for them.

  


“Arrived just in time!” she cheered, holding the game out for Hatsu to see.

  


He just smiled as Futaba walked over to him, jumping up to wrap her arms around his neck and hold him in a kind embrace. Hatsu gladly returned the hug, his heart leaping at the touch of his girlfriend. How long did it take for them to get to this stage, where they were comfortable with such embraces?

  


“So, what game do you have that got you excited for tonight?” Hatsu asked as soon as Futaba let go of him, albeit reluctantly.

  


Futaba gave off her signature “mwehehehe,” something that never fails to make Hatsu’s heart skip a beat, and she showed off the game in her hand, “Behold! Road Warriors 3: Triple Hit! Agreed by many to be one of the greatest fighting games made in it’s time! I managed to get this online for a sweet deal!”

  


Hatsu whistled, impressed that she managed to get a classic, and if the stars in her eyes were any indication, she really wanted this game. “Well then, shall we start it up so I can continue my streak of winning fighting games against you?”

  


“Not this time Hatsu,” Futaba said with a serious look, “This time I Futaba Sakura shall claim victory over you!”

  


“And there she goes with her competitiveness against you,” Morgana sighed,” Wake me up when this is over.” He settled himself on the bed, curling up and falling asleep, as Futaba inserted the game and grabbed her controller.

  


It was well known between both Hatsu and Futaba that Futaba was a superior gamer. Yet Hatsu had a talent for fighting games, always being able to pick them up despite never playing them before. It was this reason why Futaba had made it her goal to beat him. She has tried every kind of fighting game she could think of, be it arena fighters or classic 2D fighting games, he has crushed her in all of them.

  


But this time, Hatsu noticed the confidence in her eyes as the game loaded up. Futaba had a strong feeling about tonight, and Hatsu was interested in what she had planned. Once they got to the character selection and chose their characters, Hatsu got prepared for the fight of a lifetime.

  


He… did not get what he was expecting.

  


Despite the confidence he had seen in her eyes earlier, the night was beginning to be a repeat of another night involving fighting games. Granted, she was able to get some good hits in, and even managed to win one round, but aside from that Hatsu just dominated every single match.

  


He had expected Futaba to pout in that adorable way of hers, causing him to hold her in comfort until she wasn’t angry. But instead, she had the same confident look she had in the beginning, “Should’ve known that you would still have your advantage.”

  


“You’re not upset Futaba?” he asked, genuinely confused on why she was still so confident.

  


“Not at all, in fact,” she started, a gleam in her eyes as her glasses reflected the light, “I propose a challenge.”

  


“Oh?” Hatsu said, intrigued.

  


“One last much, this one decides it all,” she explained, “Whoever wins this gets to ask the loser to do anything and they cannot reject at all.”

  


“... I have some concerns about that,” he said with a blank look.

  


Futaba immediately blushed, detecting what Hatsu indicated, “A-Anything within reason obviously! Nothing that the loser really doesn’t want to do! I swear!”

  


Hatsu laughed at Futaba’s reaction to his teasing, causing her to pout and lightly hit him in the shoulder, “Alright, alright sorry couldn’t resist that. But you really want to go through with this?”

  


“Definitely!” she said boldly.

  


“Alright then, it’s on,” Hatsu agreed.

  


They both shook hands to cement the deal as they started the next match. Hatsu was expecting this to go like the other matches they had, with him dominating the fight. But to his surprise, Futaba was actually giving him some trouble this time. Compared to their previous matches, Futaba was like a different person this time around.

  


Hatsu’s usual combos failed as Futaba was able to counter them. She barely gave him a chance to land a hit and she won the first round with perfect HP. Hatsu was stunned, but he had no plans on losing. The next round was difficult, but he had managed to turn it around just as she took him down to a third of his health. He managed to solidify his win for the second round, and the two of them were down to the last one.

  


Before it began, they looked each other in the eyes, confident smirks on both of their faces as they put all their attention on the game. Unlike the previous rounds, the two of them were on even ground. Blocking and countering each other’s attacks, there was no clear winner. But eventually, Hatsu started to gain the upper hand and brought Futaba down to only a sliver of HP.

  


He smirked, this was it. Even blocking an attack would be enough to finish her. Wanting to end this in style, Hatsu used his character’s ultimate to finish her off. However, if he had looked at Futaba the moment he used his ultimate, he would’ve seen that smirk of hers grin bigger.

  


Just as the first attack was about to hit, Futaba managed to block it, a clashing noise being heard indicating it was a perfect block, resulting in no loss of HP. The sound repeated as she perfect blocked the next attack, and then the next one, and the next one, and the next. Futaba had managed to perfect block the entire ultimate. Hatsu was so stunned that he had no time to react when she punished him with her own ultimate. The spin kick her character did crushed Hatsu as a giant ‘K.O.!’ showed on screen the moment the ultimate finished.

  


“HAHA, YES! VICTORY FOR FUTABA!!!”she exclaimed in joy, jumping out of her seat as she cheered.

  


“How did you… you perfect blocked that whole attack?” Hatsu said in stupor.

  


“Yep!” Futaba confirmed with a grin, “Ever since I got this game I’ve been practicing non-stop to block every single ultimate in the game. It was a grueling training session, one that required lots of mental focus and instant ramen, but it was so worth it! I have finally bested the champion!”

  


Despite his stunned look, seeing Futaba so happy made Hatsu proud. It was always a joy to see her so happy like she is now, so he found this defeat worth it to see her like this, “Alright you win, so what is it that you ask of me?”

  


Upon asking, Futaba's cheering stopped and she actually froze up. She then turned to face Hatsu, a small blush on her face and she was pushing her fingers together. “Well...um...there was one thing I wanted to try,” she said, the blush slightly reddening more. Hatsu could see that whatever it was, Futaba was embarrassed to ask.

  


“C-C-could you lay down...on my lap?” she managed to speak.

  


Ah, so that's why she was embarrassed. It honestly touched Hatsu that she trained so much to beat him just for something like that, when really she only had to ask. But he wasn’t gonna deny her her reward, after all she won fair and square.

  


“Of course,” he responded with a charming smile.

  


Futaba actually looked shocked that he agreed to it, but steadied herself for it. They moved to the bed, careful not to disturb the sleeping Morgana, and she patted her lap. He laid down and rested his head on her lap. He didn’t know what to expect, but Hatsu found her lap to be comfortable. It felt like a pillow that was stern but still soft enough to lay on.

  


“Do you...like this?” she asked nervously.

  


“Honestly, yeah. This is nice,” he answered, closing his eyes as he took in the comfort of Futaba’s lap.

  


“Hey, out of curiosity,” she started, unconsciously stroking the hair on his head, “What would you have asked me if you won?”

  


Hatsu shrugged in response, “Maybe ask you to model in a bunny suit.”

  


“W-W-W-What?!” Futaba’s face was extremely red at such an answer. What made it more embarrassing was that he said so nonchalantly, “D-Don’t you think that’s a bit much?”

  


“I guess you’re right,” he agreed, “A maid outfit would be just as nice.”

  


“HATSU!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done. Yeah this was pretty late but it’s been a pretty day honestly for me. But at least I was able to get it up before the day ended...well at least in my time zone. Not sure for others, time is weird that way.
> 
> Anyways, to any competitive gamers out there I think you guys can get the reference that I made with not just the game, but the final attack that Futaba did. It is after all a historical moment in fighting game history. I just got the idea to use that in this story and boom, here it is.
> 
> Favorite part here would have to be when Hatsu used her lap as a pillow. Idea just came to me as a reward for her so I stuck with it.
> 
> As always, hope you enjoyed it and keep an eye out tomorrow for the next entry.
> 
> Sain’ofu.


	3. Who Found Out First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hatsu and Futaba have tried to keep their relationship a secret. But what if somebody found out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings everyone, Muk here with day 3 of Shutaba Week!
> 
> Now the prompt for today is “Who Found out First?” Don’t understand it, you’re not alone. I was as well until my good friend Pikatwig clarified it to me. And boy oh boy do I have something planned for this one. 
> 
> So let’s just get right into this shall we, without further ado, enjoy.

It was another day of studying for the Phantom Thieves at Cafe Leblanc. Much to the dismay of some (Ryuji) they all had gathered at the location for their weekly study sessions. Everyone got together for it, even Futaba despite not needing to study. However, this session seemed more different then others due to the absence of two members.

About thirty minutes into the session, Hatsu had gone upstairs saying he needed to look for a certain textbook to study for. Three minutes later Futaba followed him saying she was gonna go help him look. Five minutes late and neither one of them has returned.

“They’re sure taking their time looking,” Ryuji noted.

“Surely it cannot be difficult to find one textbook, could it?” Yusuke inquired.

“Does he even need one, I’m pretty sure I brought all the required texts myself,” Makoto wondered, “He could’ve borrowed one of mine.”

“Maybe he was given an extra one, considering his… situation,” Ann suggested.

Everyone came to agree as that being the most likely answer, but it still didn’t explain why they were taking a while. Haru decided to get up from her seat, “I think I’ll go check on them, see if they need any extra help.”

The others nodded in understanding as she walked over to the stairs. She wasn’t sure why it was taking them so long to find it. Did he misplace it somewhere, that was the only thought she could think of. Halfway up the stairs her thoughts were interrupted by Futaba… laughing?

“Haha, hey careful! That tickles.”

Haru was confused about what was happening that caused that sort of reaction from Futaba. Deciding to be quiet, she slowly walked up the stairs so as to not make a sound to alert them. When she reached the top railing, she kept low so they couldn’t see her. What she saw caught her by surprise.

Futaba was laid down on Hatsu’s bed while he was at the end of it. Both her shoes and socks were off, leaving Futaba barefoot as he had one of them in his hands. From the looks of it, Hatsu was massaging Futaba’s foot, which caused her to laugh as he pressed down on certain points.

“You know, it’s hard to do this when you keep squirming,” Hatsu said, putting pressure into the sole.

“I can’t hehe-help it,” Futaba said, clearly trying to hold in her laughter.

Haru wasn’t quite sure how to take in what she was seeing. It was certainly odd, that was for sure, but other than that she didn’t know. She was actually just about to reveal herself to them when what Futaba said next shook her to the core.

“I never knew my boyfriend was good with foot massages,” Futaba mentioned.

“Honestly neither did I, when you said you were having foot cramps I decided to try to soothe you,” Hatsu answered.

“Well it’s good, keep it up please,” she requested.

“Whatever you say, ‘Footaba,’” he replied, chuckling at his own little word play.

“That pun was awful and you should be ashamed about it,” she quickly responded.

“You really want to talk like that to someone who’s holding your sensitive, ticklish feet?” Hatsu inquired, grabbing her ankle and bringing his other hand towards her foot.

“Wait no. Hatsu please no, pl-hahahahaha!!!”

Haru could hear Futaba laughing, but that wasn’t what her attention was on at the moment. She was honestly thinking if she had heard what Futaba said correctly. Hatsu was her boyfriend? They were dating?!

Haru was utterly shocked. She knew Hatsu and Futaba were close, but she thought it was because they lived next to each other. She never considered the possibility of them being in a relationship. Although, now that she thought about it, it actually started to make sense. Amongst all of them, Hatsu and Futaba were no doubt the closest. Whenever the group got together, they were always sitting next to one another. There was also the time when Hatsu was teaching her how to make coffee, he made one for Futaba which Haru saw had a foam heart in it.

In actuality the idea of them being together couldn’t have been more obvious. But it was still a huge shock to Haru, having to find out when sneaking on them. Decided she snooped long enough, she headed back down stairs where the others were at.

“Yo Haru, they still looking for that book?” Ryuji asked as Haru sat back down.

“Yeah, they said that they were good on their own and didn’t need my help,” she responded. She didn’t tell them about what she had recently discovered. If they were keeping it a secret for a reason, then the least she could do was respect their wishes.

Still, she couldn’t help but ponder what type of relationship they were having.

\---

Shortly after the two rejoined them, with Hatsu saying he likely forgot it at school, and it was only a matter of time until the study session ended. Eventually it was just Hatsu, who was sweeping up the floor of the cafe. As he swept, he couldn’t help but think that something seemed off about Haru when he and Futaba got back.

She seemed to look away from them and any conversations they had ended shortly. He planned on messaging her to see what was wrong when he was finished, which was when his phone buzzed on it’s own. He paused in his sweeping to take a look, seeing that it was from Haru.

Haru: Hey so… you and Futaba are going out right?

He nearly dropped the phone. How did Haru find out about him and Futaba? He quickly typed back a response.

Hatsu: How did you find out?

Haru: I may have accidentally seen you giving her a foot massage. I didn’t mean to pry, I was just checking on why you two took so long and I just saw it.

Hatsu sighed as he pinched his nose. He had a feeling that moment together might’ve been suspicious.

Hatsu: Does anyone else know?

Haru: No just me, I figured you didn’t want me telling them.

He was thankful for that. Futaba and he had agreed to keep their relationship a secret from everyone else for a while. They didn’t want to get barraged with questions about them until they had a chance to actually let this relationship of theirs sink in. Although it was only a matter of time until someone found out.

Though he supposes it could’ve been worse. Could’ve been Ryuji, who cannot keep a secret for his life. Or Ann, who was just a gossip. Haru finding out was likely a good thing.

Hatsu: Thanks for understanding.

Haru: Of course, though if I may ask. How long have you two been going out?

Hatsu: For about three months now. We bonded when I was helping her adjust to things after getting her out of her room.

Haru: That’s nice. I give you two my congratulations, and don’t worry I won’t tell the others about you guys.

He smiled, it was nice to know Haru had their backs.

Hatsu: Thanks, Haru.

With that conversation ended, he went to start a new one as he called Futaba. He figures he should let her know that Haru knows.  _ “Hey you, only been gone for ten minutes and you already miss me?”  _ she teased on the phone.

Hatsu laughed at her little quip before speaking, “You could say that, but there’s something else. Haru knows about us.”

_ “What?!”  _ she exclaimed in shock,  _ “How did she find out?” _

“She came upstairs earlier to check on us,” he answered, “Maybe if you weren’t laughing so loud this wouldn’t have happened.”

_ “Maybe if you weren’t tickling my foot I wouldn’t have been laughing!” _ Futaba countered. Hatsu could imagine the pout she was likely giving at the other end,  _ “Thank goodness that wasn’t my most ticklish spot, otherwise the others would have found out.” _

“Oh, so there’s somewhere else more ticklish than your feet?” Hatsu teased with a smirk.

_ “T-That’s not important right now!”  _ she stammered,  _ “We don’t have to worry about her blabbing to the others, will we?” _

“She said she wouldn’t be telling them, I think we’re good,” he assured.

_ “Well that’s a relief,” _ she sighed,  _ “We should probably be more careful next time.” _

“Next time? So you want to have another foot massage?”

_ “Well… it did feel nice.” _

He chuckled at her admittance. “I’ll be looking forward to it then, ‘Footaba.’”

_ “You ruined it. The moment is ruined and I’m hanging up now.” _

“Alright, alright, I’ll talk to you later. I love you.”

_ “Love you too!” _

He hung up and resumed sweeping. That was certainly an experience, but things shouldn’t get too out of control from there.

\---

It was five in the morning when Hatsu was woken up from his sleep. He rubbed his tired eyes as he looked at his phone, which was buzzing. He really ought to put that on silent when he’s sleeping. When he took a look at what was going on, he saw he had gotten several messages. The first was from Haru.

Haru: I...may have messed up.

He didn’t know what she was referring to until he looked at the rest of the message, which were from the Phantom Thief group chat.

Ryuji: Dude you and Futaba have been dating and never told us!! What the heck?!

Yusuke: I am quite surprised by such a revelation, it is certainly unexpected.

Ann: Oh my god! You and Futaba!! So cute!!!

Makoto: Guys we shouldn’t be bombarding them like this so late. Although, I am happy for you two.

Futaba: HARU YOU BLABBERMOUTH!!!

Haru: I’M SORRY!!

Hatsu’s eyes twitched in annoyance as he put down the phone.

It was way too early for this right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this one is real late. I apologize for that, been quite a day for me
> 
> But anyways, here’s prompt number three. So far this one was my favorite to do, don’t know why it just was. Now I got the idea of Haru being the one to find out from another story that I read a while back and decided to use that concept here as well. Also the whole foot massage scene was a suggestion from my friend Pikatwig that I decided to include. And he was the one who came up with the whole ‘Footaba” word play. It was funny and I decided to use it,
> 
> Favorite part is a tie between the scene of Haru finding out and the group chat scene.
> 
> As always, hope you guys enjoyed and keep an eye out tomorrow for the next chapter.
> 
> Sain’ofu.


	4. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight was gonna be a special night for Hatsu and Futaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, Muk here with day 4 of Shutaba Week. Now this is really late. Had some school related stuff that took a lot of my time. As such, this was worked on really late. But I made sure to work on this as soon as I could.
> 
> Anyways, the prompt for today was Proposal. Now this one I knew how I wanted to do this, was just a matter of setting it up.
> 
> So without further ado, enjoy.

Hatsu looked at his reflection in the mirror as he examined the outfit he currently had on. He was dressed in a black denim shirt that was completely buttoned up except for the last one, showing a white t-shirt underneath. He had on black jeans and black shoes, and his hair was nicely combed. He looked concerned in his reflection, like something was missing.

“Morgana how do I look?” he asked his cat companion, who was just lazing around on his bed.

“You look the same as you did when you asked me five minutes ago,” he answered without even batting an eye towards Hatsu.

“You think it’s too much black, can’t help but feel it’s too much,” he said worriedly.

“Black is literally your color, you’ve owned it ever since you were Joker,” Morgana answered, looking back at him, “What’s the big deal? You’ve gone on dates with Futaba before, heck you guys have been dating for five years now. Why are you suddenly so concerned about what you wear now?”

“Because this date will be different,” Hatsu answered, facing away from the mirror to look at the cat, “Today’s  _ the _ day.”

“The day for what?” Morgana asked in genuine confusion.

Hatsu simply responded by taking out a small black box from his pocket. He opened it up to show the small diamond ring within it. Morgana’s eyes widened at the sight of it, finally understanding what Hatsu was concerned about. “You’re gonna propose to her!”

“I am,” Hatsu said, putting away the ring, “I’ve put a lot of thought into this and I’ve finally decided to do it. That’s why I want this night to be perfect, I can’t afford anything to mess up.”

Morgana nodded in understanding, now fully getting what got him so concerned. Then he realized something, “Hey how were you able to hide that from Futaba? You guys live in the same apartment, you expect me to believe she never once found that.”

“Hehe, what kind of former thief would I be if I couldn’t successfully hide something from my own partner,” Hatsu answered with a smirk.

There was a knock at his door before it opened, Futaba walking in, “Hey, you ready yet?”

Hatsu smiled at the sight of Futaba, amazed at how she looked right now. She was dressed in a yellow shirt under a black sweater, followed by an orange skirt and black boots. She looked stunning in Hatsu’s eyes. “All set,” he answered.

“You two have fun, I’ll watch the place while you’re out,” Morgana said.

“Aw you’re the best guard cat Mona,” Futaba said, scratching the back of his ears and causing him to purr in response.

“We better get going if we don’t want to miss our reservations,” Hatsu reminded.

“Right, let’s go!” she cheered.

Saying goodbye to Morgana one last time, the two walked hand in hand out of their apartment. It didn’t take long for them to get to their car as Hatsu turned on the engine. Futaba looked at him curiously as they started moving, “You know you never told me what the occasion for this date is.”

“Can’t a guy just take his amazing girlfriend out with no particular reason?” he asked in response.

“Don’t try to smooth talk your way out of this,” she countered, “None of our dates involved some fancy restaurant like the one we’re going to. What are you planning?”

“You’ll see soon enough,” he smiled.

She raised a brow at him before shrugging and dropping it, “Well whatever the reason, I’m looking forward to this.”

“As am I,” he said, thinking of the ring in his pocket. He couldn’t help but recall how difficult it was getting it. Not financially, Hatsu had that part covered. It was more difficult in terms of being allowed to get it. After all, there was one person he needed to talk to before he could even think of buying the ring.

\---

*3 weeks ago*

“It’s nice of you to drop by at the café, it’s nice having an extra pair of hands,” Sojiro said as he set a plate of curry for Hatsu.

“If you needed more help, why not just hire someone else like you did with me?” he asked as he took a bite out of his food.

“With you it was circumstantial, I’m not looking to hire someone I know nothing about to run my business,” Sojiro countered.

Hatsu just chuckled at his reasoning. Even after five years since they first met Sojiro still ran Café Leblanc solo. He was adamant about his business, and didn’t seem to have any plans on retiring soon. He took a sip of some coffee before he eyed Hatsu, “So how have things been with Futaba?”

“It’s been good, things between us have been better then ever,” Hatsu answered. He took a deep breath before looking at Sojiro in the eye, “Actually, there’s something I want to talk about regarding her.”

Sojiro raised an eye at Hatsu, “You didn’t get her pregnant already, did you?”

“N-No, nothing like that I swear,” Hatsu quickly refuted, “It’s something else...although it is pretty serious.” Sojiro just motioned him to keep going when he paused in speaking. Hatsu was nervous about this, but he knew he had to ask, “I’m asking for your blessing to marry Futaba.”

Silence followed as Sojiro simply eyed him after he asked, making Hatsu utterly nervous. He was afraid of what he would do if Sojiro actually said no. Even if he didn’t technically need it to marry her, it just wouldn’t feel right without Sojiro’s permission.

His eyes were closed as he took Hatsu's question into consideration. When he opened them, Hatsu felt like he was staring into his soul, “Suppose I were to say no, would you still marry her despite that?”   
  
That wasn’t an easy question to answer, at least not in front of Sojiro. But if he wanted an honest answer, then Hatsu would give it to him, “Yes, I would, but it wouldn’t feel right honestly. I know how much Futaba means to you, which is why I wanted to ask you first.”

Sojiro nodded as he took in his response. There was an intense look on his face before answering, “I see, was wondering whether you would go through with it or not if I did, not like it mattered anyways.”

“Sojiro?” Hatsu inquired.

“Ever since you came into her life, Futaba has never been more happy in her whole life,” Sojiro explained, “When I took her in I was worried she would never get out of her room, but then you showed up.You not only got her out, but you also helped her to mature as a person. Without you, she would likely still be the lonely hermit when you first met her. What kind of father would I be if I didn’t let such an amazing person stay with her after everything you’ve done for her.”

“So are you saying…”

“You have my blessing to marry Futaba,” Sojiro smiled.

Hatsu actually wiped away tears that he had in his eyes from his words. He honestly never knew just how much he meant to Sojiro, but what he had said truly touched him, “Thank you Sojiro, I promise you I’ll treat her well.”   
  
“You don’t need to promise me that, I already know you will.”

\---

That was a fond memory for Hatsu, and what solidified his decision for marrying Futaba. They had just finished eating at the restaurant when they went their last stop for the night. Hatsu had wanted to get on the Ferris wheel with Futaba so that the two of them could have a view of the city from above. He knew it would be something she would like, and he had arranged something with the Ferris wheel operators earlier.

Futaba looked up at the tall machine, amazed at just how big it was. “What do you think the view will be like from up there?” she asked.

“Only one way to find out,” Hatsu responded, offering an arm to her, “Shall we.”

“Such a gentleman,” she giggled, accepting his arm.

Together they both got on as their gondola arrived. They both took a seat, the worker giving a knowing look to Hatsu as they closed the gate. It wasn’t long before it started moving and the sudden rocking caught Futaba off guard, making her have to hold onto Hatsu by the arm. He wasn’t against this at all and let her cling to him for the rest of the ride.

Once they had reached the top, the Ferris wheel came to a sudden top. Futaba was confused about the sudden abruption while Hatsu silently thanked the workers. “Why did we stop all of a sudden?” Futaba asked.

“Don’t know, must be having some technical issues or something,” Hatsu suggested, doing his best not to knowingly smirk, “Guess we’ll be up here for a while.”

“I guess, but that isn’t so bad,” Futaba said, looking out at the window, “We get to see this amazing view.”   
  
The view was indeed amazing. Now that it was night, the city was completely lit up making it quite a sight to see. As amazing as it was, Hatsu had something else planned for this moment. He cleared his throat in order to get Futaba’s attention and have her look at him, “Futaba, there’s something I want to say.”

She took a seat next to him to let him talk, wanting to hear him out, “Futaba, these last five years with you have been the best moments of my life. When I had been arrested all those years ago, I thought that was the end of my life. But now I see that it was actually a blessing, because it was how I was able to meet you. You are without a doubt the most incredible person, and no words can describe just how much I love you.”   
  
“Hatsu…” she said, completely at a loss of words.

“I had promised you that we would always be together, and I believe now is a good time to cement that promise,” he finished his sentence, taking a knee and taking out the ring and showing it to her. Futaba actually gasped at this, hands to her mouth as tears of joy were in her eyes.

“Futaba Sakura, will you marry me?”

He didn’t even get a chance to react when she suddenly tackled him in a tight hug, making him nearly drop the ring but thankfully managed to hold on to it. “Futaba had the biggest smile on her face that Hatsu has ever seen, “Yes! Yes of course I will!”

Hatsu could only laugh at her reaction to this. He honestly knew that Futaba would say yes, but there had still been a small part of him that had been worried about asking her this. But now, all he felt was relief and joy. Now, they will officially be together forever just like they had promised together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally done.
> 
> This is a day late and I am sorry about that. Lots of things came up the day this was supposed to be out and as such, this got seriously delayed. But I swore to myself that I was gonna finish these chapters and I intend to keep that.
> 
> Anyways, what else was there for this prompt then having him propose to Futaba. I added in the talk with Sojiro cause it was something that Akira/Hatsu would actually do. And once more I referenced my 2020 story with the promise, that is likely gonna be a staple for my stories involving this pair.
> 
> Favorite part here would honestly be the last scene with the proposal.
> 
> As always, hope you enjoyed it and keep an eye out for the next prompt.
> 
> Sain’ofu.


	5. The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into the future shows what kind of life Futaba and Hatsu share together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings everyone, Muk here with the next entry of Shutaba Week.
> 
> Now because of my delay with the previous entry, these are gonna be a day late. But I am going to get these done, I swear! Anyways, the prompt for this one is future. I had a few ideas on what to do for this one, but I came to a decision. As such, here we are.
> 
> So without further ado, enjoy.

“I’m home!”

Hatsu called out as he closed the door to his own home. He had expected the sounds of his family coming over to greet him as they usually do, but all he got was silence. This confused him as he was sure they heard him, and he didn’t get anything from Futaba saying they would be heading out before he got home. Not even Morgana came up to him, though it was likely the cat had fallen asleep and didn’t hear him in his sleep.

“Hello! Futaba, Inka, you two home?” he called out again as he went to look for them. He had searched the downstairs and was going to head upstairs when halfway up them he saw something he didn’t expect. The door to the attic was wide open.

Seeing that his mystery was already solved, Hatsu reached them and climbed up the ladder to the attic. The attic wasn;t much, Hatsu and Futaba mainly used it to store old stuff that they didn’t need anymore but weren’t meant to be thrown away. He wondered why they decided to come up here for whatever reason, and when he got up he still didn’t see any sign of them.

What he did see however was one of the boxes was wide open, despite being sealed when it was first put in the attic. He walked over to the box to see what was inside, only to find it empty. However, the boxes had all been labeled with their contents and when he looked at what this one was labeled, he sighed.

He knew what was going on now.

“Stop right there!”

Hatsu could only smile as he recognised the voice. He turned around to see the owner of the voice, a young girl around ten years old and long black hair was pointing a finger gun at him. Her attire was one that was very familiar to Hatsu. It was a makeshift design of his outfit from back when he was Joker, a black trench coat and pants fitted with red gloves. But it differed in that it had a green cybernetic pattern on it and the boots she had on were similar to Oracle’s. The mask she had was a paper version of his old mask, which was worn just above the glasses she had on.

“The treasure you hold dear shall be your no more,” she declared, “I, Seer, have come here to steal it from you.”

Hatsu chuckled at the girl’s actions. She was really into the role she was playing, and Hatsu was more than happy to play along in his own way, “Is that so? Well that’ll be a problem for you.”   
  
“Oh, why’s that?” the girl asked, trying to stick to form but had a hint of confusion in her tone.

“Because Joker, my treasure… is you!” Hatsu replied before turning around and lifting the girl from her arms, catching her off guard, “How do you plan to steal yourself?   
  
“Hey, no dad this wasn’t supposed to happen!” she complained as she tried to get out of his arms, “Mom, do something please!”   
  


From behind another stack of boxes Futaba walked out, a video camera in her hand, “I am Inka, I’m recording this just like you asked.”   
  
“Not this, don’t record this!”

Hatsu laughed seeing his wife enjoying the spectacle, “So this was where you two were?”   
  
Futaba nodded as she put down the camera, “We were doing a little clean up when Inka found the box of the Phantom Thief outfit she made. She then said she wanted to surprise you when you got back and ‘steal your treasure.’”

“Oh is that so,” Hatsu smirked as he looked at his daughter and the costume she was wearing. Hatsu got memories seeing this costume again after so long. He and Futaba had told Inka stories about their times as the Phantom Thieves as bedtime stories and they were something that she has really grown into. Last year for Halloween she decided to dress up as one of them, but when she couldn’t decide who she decided to combine the outfits into one. She had even come up with her own codename as ‘Seer.’

After Halloween, they held onto the costume and put it in the attic, only for it to resurface now for this little action. “Well, it looks like I caught the thief instead,” he smirked, “And thieves don’t get Big Bang Burger for lunch.”

“Wait no I’m sorry please!” Inka pleaded, causing both of her parents to laugh and her to pout, “Morgana is the only one nice to me.”

“Now Inka don’t be like that,” Futaba said, ruffling Inka’s hair, “It’s all in good fun.”

“Yeah, and to be honest you were really on point,” Hatsu said as he put her down, “You were acting just like a real Phantom Thief.”

“Really?” she asked with stars in her eyes. Both Hatsu and Futaba smiled seeing how she was so excited about acting like one of them, and they nodded yes, “Yes, I was a real Phantom Thief, this is awesome!”

“Alright ‘Seer’ time to get going,” Hatsu suggested, “Unless you want Morgana to get to your food before you.”

Inka froze, eyes widened in realization, before rushing down the ladder from the attic, “Stay away from my food you!”

Hatsu just shook his head as Futaba only chuckled, “She sure is a wild one, isn’t she?”

“Well, she is the daughter of the ‘Wild Card,’” Futaba teased, getting a laugh out of him, “Now let’s hurry before she tried to eat it all.”

Hatsu nodded, heading down to join their daughter and enjoy lunch as a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is pretty short compared to the other chapters that I have done, but this is where I think is a good place to end this one.
> 
> So for Future I decided to include a fan child for this pairing, Inka Hikikaeru. This is actually my second fan child for a pairing that I like. Her name is actually a combination of the japanese words of the arcanas of her parents, Inja (Hermit) and Baka (Fool). Now you got a brief viewing of her but I may use her in future stories if I plan on it.
> 
> Anyways, my favorite part of this chapter would be when Inka showed up as Seer. I wanted to think that if she was ever a Phantom Thief, it would be a combination of Joker and Oracle. Although I would need to think what kind of Persona she would have.
> 
> As always, hope you enjoyed and keep an eye out for the next chapter.
> 
> Sain’ofu.

**Author's Note:**

> And done. Yeah I decided to incorporate the Valentine's Date from the OVA along with this. I just found it so cute and had to include it in here. Also to those who read my entries from 2020, then you can say this was a continuation of the first prompt from there, since I did reference it a couple of times.
> 
> So yeah, this was a pretty good start for this week in my opinion. Favorite part would be when they kissed in the end, just these two are so adorable.
> 
> As always, hope you enjoyed and keep an eye out tomorrow for the next chapter.
> 
> Sain’ofu.


End file.
